$ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 2 & 7 \\ 5 & 9 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 5 \\ 2 & 9 \\ 7 & 5\end{array}\right]$